New and Old Friends
by 38SouthernAngel89
Summary: Howdy, I'm new so please RnR. The Hyper Force find two spacecraft's crashed, but how does Anaturi know one of the team mates and most importantly will these new comers live to see another day? pairings.. SparxNova and ChiroxEva. T for blood and romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Hyper Force flew down to two small cracked spacecraft's. They approached with a mix of cushion and curiosity, suddenly a door opened to one the small ship's and a figure came out in a coughing fit.

"Hello?" The white monkey called out, when the figure came closer it was easy to see it was a wolf, a white robot wolf with bloody fur and gashes all over, he was weak but he stood strong in front of the Hyper Force "I'm.. Amuse of the Hyper Wolves.." The wolf spoke, it was clear that he was an old wolf, his voice was deep and wise much like Antauri's. Antauri's eye's widened, he couldn't believe this old friend was close to death "Amuse? It's me, Antauri," He explained and the old wolf then fell the ground and passed out but not before yelling to young Chiro "Please, my last team mate is in the other ship, she's out cold, help her... please..." He spoke weakly and was out cold in a matter of seconds.

"I'm goin' in!" Chiro told his team and ran to the other spacecraft "Be careful Chiro!" Nova yelled to him

Chiro reached the ship, the first thing he saw on the spacecraft was it had a dark purple 'W' on the door, with white outlines. Sparks flew every which way, and there was a fire starting, meaning an explosion could happen at anytime. Chiro had to work fast. He pulled the door back, he thought he'd find another wolf. But when he looked inside, he saw a teenage human girl, no older then himself, she wore a white cloak with dark purple flames on the edge's and she had a hood also, but wasn't wearing it, her face and dark purple looking flames around her eye's, like he had the white and orange around his, her hair was brown and long with dark purple high lights. He also saw the gash on her forehead dripping with her blood, and her arm was also bleeding. Chiro gently picked her up and ran carefully out of the spacecraft. He was just in time too, when Chiro was a good distance, the spacecraft exploded.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

**I hope ya like the first part!  
RnR please.**


	2. I won't let you die

**Flash Back!**

_"We can't hold on for long, Eva, we're slowly losing power, you need to get out of here with Amuse!" A midnight blue wolf ordered a teenage girl who was the leader._

_"I'm not leaving ya'll, I won't lose any of ya'll!" She yelled "He's right Eva, if you don't go now, then we'll all die, at least if you and Amuse get away, our lives won't be a total loss." A golden wolf explained in a calm tone._

_"But.." The girl tried to protest but was interrupted "She's right, you need to go NOW!" A blood red wolf ordered and led the others to a full force attack to protect the girl and the White injured wolf._

_She fought off the tears as she did as they asked. When she and the white wolf were a good three miles away, the four other wolves spacecraft's exploded and the thing they were fighting was killed with them. She started to cry her eye's out, until she remembered she still has the one friend left, and there was one hope left as well. She sent out an SOS to the only other heroes her friends talked about. The ones known as the Hyper Force. Unfortunately some debris from the blast hit her and her friends spacecraft. She hit her head on a part of her ship and passed out._

_That was the last thing she could remember. _

**End Flash Back!**

Her eye's shot open, but quickly closed because of a bright light above her. _'Where am I? Did I die? Is Amuse ok?' _These were the only thoughts that went through her mind that the time.

"Well, it's good to see you awake miss." A cheerful voice said from beside her. She turned her head quickly to see who said that. She was greeted by a smile from a blue monkey. She calmed down when she remembered the pictures Amuse showed her of them, Gibson was his name she believed. She sat up slowly as the pain shot through her body.

"You should stay down, you were injured in the crash." Gibson explained.

Then she remembered, Amuse! Where was Amuse! She shot up and ran out the door.

As she did she bumped into a teenage boy, she didn't remember a boy on the team. "I'm very sorry, but where's Amuse?" She asked and helped him up with her good arm "He's in the next room, but I don't think you want to see him right now, miss.." Chiro explained with a sadden tone "My name is Eva! And I have every right to see my friend!" She said in a harsh tone as she ran past him and opened the door to her friend. She didn't mean to be rude, but no one was going to tell her she couldn't see her only friend and the last of what lil family she had.

She opened the door and prepared for the worst and she got it. The wolf was covered in bandages, she couldn't hold back the tears as they fell like rain drops, one by one. She walked to him slowly, fearing if she made to much noise he'd stop breathing. The monkey team could only watch as she sat in the chair next to him and hug the old wolf and cry.

"Please don't die Amuse.. Please, you're all I have left, you know that. I won't let you die.. I won't.." She whispered to the old wolf. She then felt him move and not to breathe. She looked at his face, to see his eye's slightly opened, with a small smile "Hey Eva.. are you okay?" Amuse asked with a weakly tone "Yes.. I'm fine, are you.." She began to ask and he nodded "Yes.. I'm okay.. just sore.." He answered and closed his eye's and fell asleep. She stood up and left the room to let him rest. She sat on a chair in what looked to be a waiting room.

The Hyper Force sat with her. Eva looked to Chiro "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier.." She apologized "Hey, no problem, you were just worried about your friend. I'd be too." Chiro explained as he looked at Antauri who showed a small smile at the comment "May I ask what happened?" Antauri asked "Antauri, she just woke up.." Nova began but was interrupted by Eva "No, it's fine Nova.. Ya'll need to know.." Eva said then added "It was my fault this all happened.. I wanted to finish her off once and for all before she hurt anybody else... Now I'd do anything to go back in time and stop my rage..." Eva explained with a cracky tone as she stared at her hands that turned into fist. Otto put his hand on her fists "It can't be all your fault, Eva.."Otto said, Eva smiled, he was sweet like Mik "It just feels like it is, Otto.." Eva told him "I wanna know how you know all of our names." Sparx asked a lil harshly "Sparx!" Nova scolded and hit him over the head "I know your names because Amuse showed me pictures of all of you. But he didn't show me a picture of you.." Eva told them and looked to Chiro "I'm knida new!" Chiro joked a lil "You must be the chosen one, like I am," Eva smiled but her tone was low.

"Who were you fighting?" Antauri asked "Her names Slie Ice Girl.. she might not sound like a threat but she destroyed a whole village with an ice storm and injured Amuse... That's why I wanted revenge.. I know that's wrong, but at the time, I was just so mad.. But because of me... Their all gone, Mik, Jake, Crystal, Robert.. Right now Robert would be saying nothings any ones fault, things just happen and that we learn from them, and Crystal would be cheering me up by asking if I wanted to go train, Mik would be asking if I wanted to help fix the robot.. Jake would be flirting or joking with Crystal and she'd kick his butt..." Eva smiled at some good memories flowing through her head "Crystal and Jake always liked each other, but were to busy being jerks for each other to be boyfriend girlfriend.." Eva softly laughed at her memories "Well, if ya wanna see a guy get beat up, I'd be glad to do that." Nova joked and hit Sparx on the arm as he yelped and rubbed his arm. Eva softy giggled "It was much funnier to see them blush when Jake said something to sweet for Crystal to beat him up over," Eva told her with a smile as the two blushed and look at each other.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**That's it for now, hope ya'll liked it. I know it wasn't the best part to stop at, but I couldn't keep adding on. **_

I'd also like to thank Zoey, one of my budes for the name of the bad guy!


	3. The Funny Past!

**4Evermonkeyfan:**Thanks! People say I'm good at humor but I really don't see how, lol.

**racdgar:**Thanks, I hope ya get yer homework done!

**Moonlit Sea:**Thanks, I try!

**supa-nova-101:**Yeah, the first part is pretty short, but that's cuz I couldn't think of anything at the time. I'm happy to be here!

It had been three day's since then and Amuse was better then ever. Gibson said it was unusual for any one to heal so fast. Eva said it was just one of those mystery's, but she smirked and winked at the old white wolf who grinned back. "Well, unusual or not, it's good to see you well, Amuse," Antauri said shaking the wolf's paw. Amuse smiled at his old friend. "I just wanna know one thing." Chiro asked "Yes Chiro?" Antauri asked "How do you two know each other?" He asked. Eva giggled "The stories are funny!" Eva was now wearing her normal clothing, she wore blue jean slims, a light purple shirt which hangs off her shoulders a lil with quarter sleeve's and a thin white long sleeve shirt underneath and a sliver half moon neckles.

"Well, Chiro.." Antauri began "The HyperWolves use to live on Shuggazoom!" Antauri explained "Also at the time only Antauri and Mandarin were old enough to really remember anything... Sorry again about him, he always was a little on the rude side." Amuse apologized "A little? Ha, he was a jerk!" Sparx spoke up with his hands crossed "Yes, he always did get on your nerves Sparky!" Amuse joked "Please don't call me that..." Spax pleaded with a big swet drop, Amuse chuckled "I know you don't like that, but that was your nickname when you were little, the others couldn't say Sparx-77, so they always called you Sparky. You always would cry your eye's out yelling your name." Amuse chuckled and the others laughed. Gibson came up to his brother almost crying from the laughter, saying "Well, now we know where that nickname came from, huh, Sparky?" Gibson teased, and Sparx blew smoke from his ears and boiling red "But the reason Sparx had a thing against Mandarin, was he was rude to Nova. At the time Nova wasn't as tough as she is today, and he would make her cry, Sparx always pushed Mandarin away and helped Nova feel better, but one day you went to far and tried to kiss her and she punched your lights out!" Amuse explained "HA!" Nova laughed "Can ya blame me, gorgeous?" Sparx asked with his grin and a wink "Hmph, get over yourself Sparx!" Nova ordered "I'm over me, I just can't seem to get over you!" Sparx flirted, Nova went a light pink at this with a small smile, but then quickly snapped from her daze and slapped him on the head with her tail "HA!" Gibson laughed at him.

"Shut up Brain Strain!" Sparx shouted at Gibson "I remember whe you two were the best of brothers, always ready to help one another. But, one time Gibson called Sparx, Sparky, and Sparx pushed him into a little pond, sadly none of you culd swim at the time and Mik had to fish you out and calm you down. After that you two were rude to each other," Amuse explained "What about me?" Otto asked happily and Amuse chuckled "You young Otto were always ready to help the others, fixing them up, making them happy. Even when Mandarin was rude to you, you always tried to think the best in him, saying he was just sleepy and he needed a nap, then he wouldn't be mean any more." Amuse explained putting a paw on Otto's shoulder, Otto grin his famous grin "You always loved it when Gibson helped you with the lil things you made." Amuse added with a chuckle "By helped you mean be the lad rat," Gidson said in his normal calm voice "You might say that, but afterwards you always felt better!" Amuse told him.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

**The next part will have more lovey dovey stuff and they'll start trainin' plus, an old team mate that went bad comes back! NO NOT MANDARIN! Good guess though!**


	4. Moon, Starz and Sun

**4Evermonkeyfan:Thanks! I thought that it would be a little funny.**

**supa-nova-101:Lol, you'll find out soon enough..**

**Phyco monkey:Ok I'll try I have been trying to do that but I always forget. Thanks for your reviews!**

Sparx sat in his room in his bed day dreaming. Everybody thought he was always sleeping in so they never bothered him unless they needed something from him, which was often. He day dreamed about the same thing everyday.. Nova. He would dream that they were kissing and he finally got to hold her in his arm's without her punching his lights out a second later.

He sighed and frowned. "_Why do I even bother dreaming.. she'll never see how much I love her... and I'll never get to kiss her or hug her.._" Sparx thought with another sigh. Sparx sat up from his bed and looked at the ground. Then there was a knock at his door "Come on in.." Sparx answered the knock. Nova walked in with a soft and worried look. She was worried because Sparx's tone sounded sad. "Everything ok with ya Sparx?" Nova asked. Sparx looked surprised showing that she cares.

"Yeah.. I fine, just... thinkin'.." Sparx answered as he sat up trying to get off the subject. But Nova didn't go for it. "What's up Sparx? Ya haven't been out of your room in a while.." Nova asked, blocking the way out. "... Have ya ever wanted someone or thing, that you loved a lot but you couldn't have it and that 'thing' is so close you could hold it in your arm's?" Sparx asked looking straight into her bubble gum pink eye's.

"_He almost seems real... Ok so that was mean but, he looks really hurt by something.. Not the joking around Sparx.._" Nova thought looking confused. "_I knew she wouldn't understand.. like she would she's to prefect to have any problems..._" Sparx thought. Sparx finally forced a smile at her to stop her worry "Don't worry about, gorgeous.. It's nothing to worry about.." Sparx lied. He's pretty good at hiding his feelings, but Nova could tell something was wrong. "Sparx.. Just tell me what's up! I won't judge you or punch you I promise!" Nova promised him. Sparx didn't understand why she cared so much, He always thought she hated him "Nova I want... Nova I lo-" Sparx was interrupted by the Red Alert. Sparx groaned, of course it would go off. Nova looked at him as he looked down at the ground "Don't worry Sparky, ya can tell me later. Come on!" Nova said and grabbed his arm and ran to the Main Room.

As the whole team awaited Gibson's report, Eva walked in wearing for uniform only with wet hair. She stood next to Chiro who noticed her wet hair then she noticed his stare and smiled "Just got out of the shower.." Eva explained blushing. "No big!" Chiro said and smiled at her.

It had been about four week's since the crash and Chiro and Eva had made fast friends. Only time Chiro didn't like her was when she always beat him at one of his video games. But he did like her, a lot.

"I'm getting weird energy readings from the planet just ahead.. They're from the Skeleton King Worm... Shall we take a closer look?" Gibson asked Chiro. Chiro thought for a second then answered "Let's check it out!". The Hyper Force took their posts and Eva and Amuse took their seats. A half an hour later they had landed. They all exited the Super Robot, thinking the they way Gibson scanner was freaking out, this place was bad. But when they stepped out of the Super Robot.. The place was beautiful! Lush green grass, tall oak trees, birds singing, the works! Everybody looked at Gibson with a look that said 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me'.

"But-But... The readings are off the scale! How can this be!" Gibson exclaimed as he started to freak. "Don't worry Gibson.. It's just the scanner I'll fix it up good as new!" Otto told him. "I'm quite sure it is NOT the scanner! This place has a large amount of Skeleton King dark energy!" Gibson explained as he pushed buttons on the scanner and it started to shake uncontrollable. "Gibson, you can make a mistake.. Let Otto fix up the scanner and let's get back to the Super Robot." Chiro tried to calm his blue friend, but it was no use he wasn't going to let it go. "I'd like to check out the area. I know I'm right!" Gibson said as he led the others down a dirt road. Two and a half hours later there was still nothing yet the scanner kept saying there was "Ok Gibson, I've had it! We've been out here long enough! Can't ya just admit that you and the scanner are WRONG?" Sparx shouted. "I'm sure I'm right, Sparx.. It might be all around us and we not know it!" Gibson stated. "He's right.. I've been getting a feeling there's something out there.." Antauri spoke up. "I agree.. I can feel the darkness on this planet.. It is strong.." Amuse agreed. They all agreed and decided that they'd look for the source of the energy.

After another two hours of looking, Sparx found a nice shaded spot and laid down and tried to relaxed. But how could he.. _Why did Nova care so much? Why did she even knock on his door? And the most important question going through his mind... Can he tell her that he love's her?_... As Sparx sat under the tree. The three in the tree got ready to attack. But when some leaves fell Sparx got uneasy and stood to his feet and look up as he did he was jumped by... Three female monkey's?

"AAAAH!" Sparx yelped as he hit the ground. He opened his eye's to see the three girl monkeys starring down at him with a glare. One was orange with sun yellow stripes, her eye's were black normal like his, she also had saws like Otto only yellow, her tail was a dark orange also she had a neckties with a sun amulet. The second one he saw was navy blue with dark purple eye's, she had claws like Antauri only they were totally white and she also had an amulet but hers was a full moon. The last one was all purple a mix up a light and dark purple with light blue eye's, she had drills like Gibson, she also wore glasses and she had a star amulet.

"SPARX!" Nova yelled and helped him up as the others protested. But Antauri and Amuse step in front of the others with there weapons down. "We mean you no harm, we're only here to stop the Skeleton King Worm from destroying your world!" Antauri explained. "There's no need to fight, we do not want any problems!" Amuse added. There was silence for what seemed forever. Then the navy blue girl monkey finally spoke "We know of who you speak.. He was here, he killed our king with an illness and gave our new king strange and dark powers.. Ever since then we have been the Guardians of the people on this planet.. We thought you were a threat, but I can see in your eye's.. there is nothing to fear." She explained to Antauri with a smile in which he returned. "My name is Moon, these are my sister's, Sun and Starz!" Moon explained as her sister's stepped up.

"Hi sorry for the mix up.. Oh and just call me Sunny I like it better. I'm also the mechanic of the team!" Sun explained. "Greetings, please do not call me Starz just Star I would be most happy if you would. I am the Scientist of the team!" Starz explained as she pushed her glasses up a lil up with a smile, they weren't big glasses that cover her whole face they were nice normal lil glasses with sliver rims. "I am the leader of the team our team was called 'High Five' that is until..." Moon looked down and Star stepped up to finish the story."That is until our brothers had some problems.. Day or Danny has he liked to be called got ill, he is still alive but barely, he was our leader very sweet and was to be the next King of the land... He hasn't woken from his coma since the one called 'The Skeleton King Worn' gave him the sickness. Our other brother called Night is a different story, he went bad by some kind of black.." Star tried to think of a way to put it but Sunny did it for her. "Black Crap!" She said with a proud smile of finishing her smarter sister's sentence. "Yes, you could call it that.." Star said annoyed of her sister's interruption. "Well it smelled like crap!" Sunny said holding her nose as if she'd just smelled something nasty and stuck out her tongue. Otto hid a laugh.

"Come, we must get back to the village!" Moon explained as she led the way in her jet pack as the others followed. Eva was carried by Amuse and Chiro was carried by Antauri.

When they reached the village, Sunny showed them around, Gibson offered to help their brother Danny and Eva went with him saying she would like to learn how to help others like Gibson, which made Gibson feel good about himself. Moon was also showing the others around, but stayed quiet. "And this is where K lives!" Sunny explained. "Who's K?" Nova asked. Sunny opened the door to the little house and a pretty young girl was sitting in a chair reading a book. "Sunny! You never knock!" The young girl shouted angrily as she put the door down and walked up to them all. "Hi, I'm Kurisutaru!" she greeted them with a smile.

"Kuris-aru?" Otto tried to say. Kurisutaru giggled a bit "Just call me 'K'. I'm parents are the only ones who can say my real name!" She explained shaking their hands. "Has there been any threats yet K?" Moon spoke up "No! It's weird, it's like they're waiting for someone?" K explained. "May I ask what the King's name is?" Amuse asked. "His name's Thorn.. He's a wolf as well but is all black and just plane creepy!" K answered. Amuse's heart stop for a second as he almost passed out. "Amuse!" Eva shouted as she, Gibson and Star came running up. "What happened?" Eva asked. "Eva.. Do you know anyone by the name of Thorn?" Chiro asked. Suddenly Eva's eye's started glowing purple with a fire like look and a sword suddenly appeared in her right hand. "Uuhh.. Eva? I-is everything ok?" Chiro asked. "No! He's still alive.. Nothings ok... Nothing will ever be ok until he's dead!" Eva asked with her eye's still glowing. "Where's the castle?" Eva asked. "It's about 500 miles north west.." Star answered. "Thanks, I'll be back." Eva said walking to the castle. "Eva you can't do this on your own!" Nova said walking with her. "Watch me, Nova!" She replied as she kept walking, then Chiro came up to her, putting his hand on her left hand. "Eva, you can't do this on your own.. He's powered the worm.. He'll be stronger then he last time you fought him." Chiro explained. Eva sopped and looked at him with normal eye's. "He killed my family Chiro.. Jut because I became the leader of the team.. He thought if he killed them, them I'd give up. But I didn't and we fought to the death.. sadly he got away and I swore on my family's death bed I would destroy him when I found him!" Eva explained and started to walk again.

"EVA!" Amuse yelled with a strong father like tone which made her stop where she stood. "You know they're right! He was to strong when you fought him last and he'll be even stronger now more then ever. You are not going to do this alone. We will plan our attack and we will do this together! And besides that, if it really is him he already knows you and I are here because of 'Fu Worufu', you know he can Spence it. He knows you are after him so he would expect you and plan some attack that you wouldn't expect! After you're done getting some air we will plan our attack for now you are to stay in this village." Amuse ordered the teen. Her sword disappeared and she stormed away. "Amuse turned to the others who looked just plain confused. Amuse sighed "I'm sure Antauri remembers Thorn, but, you all don't know the story. I'll be glad to tell if you want to know." Amuse stated and got nods.

**XXXXXXXX  
YEPPERS! I'm ending it right there, long one wasn't? Anywa's the next part.. I can't ruin it for ya but trust me, if ya LOVE Sparx/Nova coupling, you are so gunna LOVE the next chappie! **


End file.
